The Rogues
by BlueLion20
Summary: Tell me, Bella," the little pixie like nomad said, her voice dancing in amusement, "Do you realize how beautiful you are in the moon's light?" I backed away, afraid of the predator Alice/Bella femslash fic
1. Prologue

Title: The Rogues

Rating: T

**All this belongs to the psychotic Edward drug addict, cough, cough, I mean to the lovely Stephanie Meyer **

**Bella's POV:**

I knew that this wasn't exactly supposed to be easy, attacking Maria and her army and all, however I could never have imagined it to be this painful.

"Esme!" I screamed, seeing my new mother figure collapse to the ground where the tall, dangerous and powerful Lucas had thrown her. My fears were increased as Jonathan circled around us, smiling murderously.

Emmett blocked me, making sure that Jonathan couldn't get to me.

I glanced around, even more afraid now. Where was my brother? Even worse, where was my angel?

"Alice." I breathed, fearing the worst for my mate.

"Bella," Emmett hushed me, "Shh, it's okay, we'll get out of this. Jasper's with Alice, she'll be safe."

I nodded, mumbling an apology to my new brother, my hand flexing so that it now was crushing the wooden planks next to me with my inhuman strength. I breathed in deeply, thinking and then looking back at where Lucas and Esme were.

I had to be strong right now. My mother needed me. My once golden eyes now became black with rage as I jumped up to protect my mother from Lucas. I had to keep Esme safe. Lucas would pay. But I made a vow to myself at that moment.

If my Alice was hurt in any way because my brother Jasper hadn't protected her, Jasper's punishment would be worse than whatever I gave Lucas.

And where the hell were Carlisle, Edward, Tanya and Rosalie in all this?!

**Okay, as everyone sees, chaos is going to ensue eventually in this story. Now for an explanation, this is an alternate universe, and Bella and Jasper are brother and sister in it. I'll let you read everything else from there. **


	2. Maria

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Rating: T

Author: Leo500

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters not me. Believe me, if I had created Twilight, Alice and Bella would have been together a long time ago.

**Oh, and on a note, I would like anyone who has something to say, please say it in the reviews please. I would very much appreciate any and all advice and/or opinions about the story. Thank you. **

**The Rogues: Chapter One: Maria **

**Jasper's POV: **

My name isn't really important. It was Jasper Whitlock, however it doesn't really matter now. Maybe I should back up and explain what's happening. I was on leave from being a soldier in the southern army. Our general had allowed a break if you will. I had gone to see my family as many of the soldiers would on their leave. I was approaching my family's house when my story truly began.

My story, and my sister Isabella's story, anyway.

I want to explain right now that Isabella, or Bella as I love calling her and I are no longer human. Again, let me tell you my story about that before you question. Let me tell you how this all happened, and how it ended up that the war between us and this family of vampires broke out.

This is how it began:

I knew that there was something wrong as soon as I approached my family's house. I didn't see any light from the candles in the windows. "Mother?" I call, a part of me fearing what was to come, "Father? Bella? Jethro?"

Needless to say, I was on edge. Using the stealth I had been taught by my own superior officers only a few months ago before they allowed me home, I stalked closer to my house, my muscles tensed as I readied my body to use very serious combat techniques.

My little sister, mother, father and even my dog Jethro were in there. I was not letting any of them get hurt without a fight. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crash inside, followed by a feminine cry of either fear or pain.

I froze in my steps. I knew that cry too well.

I almost cried out, "Bella!" Luckily I stopped myself just in time. I would not betray my position and doom Bella's only hope to survive. I dashed inside, searching around the barely candle lighted room carefully.

All the bookshelves, tables and chairs had been smashed. Not just smashed, but crushed! As if some powerful force had wrecked the wood into tiny splinters.

"Please stop!" I heard the scream from upstairs. I turned, my eyes filled with rage. Who was hurting my sister? Who was causing such terrified screams to tear from her throat?!

I grabbed the middle of my army rifle hard, furiously running up the stairs, no longer thinking about whether or not the enemy heard me, just wanting to shoot the attacker in a painful place. The green and white paint along the walls rushed by my eyesight as I dashed passed it all.

"Jasper!" I heard my sister scream. I gritted my teeth viciously as I ran, my fingers already around the gun's trigger as I dove towards the upstairs hallway. There, I actually stopped a moment when I saw the three figures splayed out on the floor.

My eyes widened as I looked from the body of my American Fox hound, Jethro, whose neck looked like it had been snapped, and even more horrifying…..the bodies of my parents; Nathan and Abigail Whitlock.

Their bodies appeared to be mangled….broken in every place that could have existed.

"No….," I breathed, my rage momentarily forgotten, "Pops, mama,…..no…." Again, I heard a cry from the next room…..Bella's cry.

Now even more infuriated than before, I clenched my fingers around my rifle again, almost growling with murderous intent. This monster had gone after my sister after butchering our parents. They would not leave this house alive!

When I got to the doorway of my sister's room, I stared at the scene in complete shock. What stood, with its hand wrapped around my shaking and helpless sister, Bella's throat was not someone that had muscular features, but rather petite, beautiful, frail and also feminine attributes.

She couldn't have been any more than eighteen years old, she was slim, yet with perfect, filling curves, the tan-brown skin of someone of Spanish origin, long, ebony hair that was curled at the ends, and devilish….red eyes.

I froze right there, you would have as well, had you seen your beloved little sister at the mercy of a mere other woman who looked so frail, yet had the blood red eyes of a monster.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, readying myself to pounce with the soldier training that I had been given.

Turning her head towards me in a sly motion, the slight but deadly woman smirked as she held my whimpering sister tighter. The woman opened her mouth and the most feral, yet most harmonic sound emerged from her lips as she spoke.

"Why Jasper Whitlock," The woman purred, her red eyes gleaming with amusement, "Surely you would not deny a woman the chance to speak with you. I even got rid of your mother and father so that we could speak. I'll even get rid of your sister if you don't listen that is…,"

Her red eyes narrowed back at my now terrified sister who was struggling now.

Almost immediately, I could hear the pleading tone that I was about to use to beg this woman to stop.

"Please!" I yelled, shaking with rage and terror, "Don't hurt Bella! I'll listen to whatever you have to stay, just stop."

The red eyed demon's grin widened as she lowered my still whimpering sister to the floor. Bella shook in fear as she looked from me to the woman frantically.

"Jasper," Came the next deadly purr, "Now that you are listening, I will reward you with answers." The woman paused as she glanced at Bella who held perfectly still, as if to make sure she wasn't going to get any resistance from my terrified sibling, then continued, "I have watched you in the battlefields against the Northern armies, dear mortal. In all of my centuries, I have never seen anyone who fights quite as well as you do. That's why I have chosen you." As she ended her monologue that made no sense to me, her grin became even wider if possible, almost to the point I became even more tense.

She continued her intense gaze and I'm reminded of some of the rattle snakes that have tried to bite Bella and myself when we were children.

She continued, her voice still a dangerous purr, "I want you to join me, Jasper Whitlock. You will help me control the south and all the vampires that dare defy me. All of the towns of humans will tremble as we overtake them, devour them. You will help me reach that pentacle of power. Your sister will go free so long as you join me."

Naturally, I had no idea what she was talking about. What humans? What vampires? However, deciding that I really didn't care, I concentrated on getting my sister out of this.

"I'm not leaving my sister." I snapped harshly, my eyes fixing with this evil creature's.

The devil woman's eyes narrowed, and I felt a chill up my spine which I chose to ignore.

She then turned towards Bella who whimpered again as the woman's red eyes met my sister's. As the woman continued to hold Bella captive with one hand, her other hand began to move threateningly close to my sister's face. Bella's eyes widened in terror as she squirmed uselessly.

My heart must have stopped completely.

"No!" I almost roared, "Don't touch her!"

As the woman turned back to me, I realized that there was something I could do, even if she might overpower me. I pulled my rifle to my face level and kept the barrel at my temple. I stretched my arm to where the trigger was and kept my finger over it.

As she swung her head now to look at me, shocked, I growled, the barrel of the gun digging into my temple, "If you want me, know this, I will not leave my sister, but you're not going to kill her either, or else I die too."

The woman froze in her place, her eyes fixing again on me. Bella managed to squirm enough to groan out, "Jasper, no….don't!"

"Shut it, Bella!" I hissed back, scowling hard at the woman before me.

The black haired demoness pulled her head back, regarding me carefully. "So be it, boy," She said calmly, resolve in her tone, "I'll change the both of you. Though your sister most likely will just be dead weight. However, from now on you both belong to me."

She lunged, my sister still in her grasp as she came towards me, knocking my rifle out of my hands as she picked me up by my throat with her other hand, holding me right next to my sister.

Looking at each one of us from time to time, she grinned, her shiny white teeth, now looking so threatening, glinted in our eyes. She lunged at Bella, her teeth sinking into Bella's throat, teeth ripping into the flesh of my sister's neck.

"Bella!" I screamed, trying to struggle to her, and failing. The woman removed her teeth from Bella's throat, dropping her to the floor. The moment Bella hit the floor, she writhed against the wood, her eyes rolling into her head as she moaned in agony.

"Oh god," She breathed raggedly, "hurts…..it burns….."

I darted my eyes back to the woman, she smirked at me, her teeth, now coated in Bella's blood were shown to me in their devilish evil.

"Your sister's blood is quite exquisite, young Jasper," She purred out, licking her teeth, "Will your blood taste the same?"

She lunged at me then, doing the same to me that she did to Bella; her teeth sinking into my flesh, ripping into me. I almost screamed as I felt her teeth in my arteries, but then I felt something else. Something being released into me that burned.

I groaned, feeling the fire burn me as the woman released, letting me fall the floor next to Bella where she was writhing now. I thrashed and whimpered at the pain, the burning hot fire that streamed through me.

I've been shot before. Not fatally, thank Jesus Christ, but in my arm and shoulder, and it was excruciating to have the bullets amputated from my person, but it was nothing like this. I'd take a dozen more amputations to get more bullets out than experience this again.

I glanced helplessly to Bella who was cringing and screaming out, trying to grab at herself, hoping to make the painful flames go away. Unsuccessfully.

I looked up at the woman who looked down at us, satisfied.

"Who……are….you..?" I managed to get out despite my veins feeling like they were set on fire.

Smirking again, the Spanish beauty cooed, "My name, Jasper, is Maria."

Reveling at the sight of Bella and I writhing in pain, she lay down next to me, her red eyes focused on me as she breathed into my ear, "You two will join me in my army. We will conquer all of the south together. And you, my impressive Jasper, will be my mate for all eternity."

I had no idea what this madwoman was going on about, however, I realized that it wouldn't matter soon; the pain was becoming so severe that my body almost came off the floor as I thrashed.

I tried to look over to Bella and see if I could comfort her while she was in pain as well, however, the burning became too dominant in my body and the next thing I knew, I was squeezing my eyes shut, hoping to block out the agony in me.

I knew what was happening couldn't be stopped no matter how much I loved Bella and how much I despised submitting myself to the monster that murdered our mother, father and dog. This was going to continue happening, whether we liked it or not.

This would happen for the rest of eternity, at least, that's what it felt like, even though I know now that it was only three days that this pain went on. Three days of Maria standing over us smiling devilishly and occasionally going out somewhere.

When she came back in, I swear that her red eyes were an even more vivid red than before, and there was blood dripping from her lips as she breathed, "Sorry, I just went out to feed."

As our agony came to a close, both Bella and I convulsed against the oak floor and passed out. Bella went unconscious first, then I followed her, my eyes wide as I watched her, for I thought her to be dead.

During that time, I was fast unconscious, so I heard and saw nothing, however the darkness flew by as if it was nothing, only seconds that it happened. Finally, I woke up.

The usually dim light from the candles seeming so much more brighter, almost giving me more detail from the walls, almost to the point that I could see what grew between the cracks in the walls. Everything seemed so much more vivid and real to me now after that bizarre experience.

And the smells! God the smells……

I could smell the wood from the floors as if the wood was pressed right to my nostrils, I could smell the melted candle wax, I could smell the mold growing in the next room, I could smell……something, something delicious.

Along with that, my throat burned horribly. I needed to quench a terrible thirst.

I jumped to my feet immediately, almost startling the beautiful woman that stood next to me. That's when I decided to take notice of her. I looked at her and blinked a few times. I could even smell her.

She smelled wonderful, however whatever it was I was smelling that was so delicious smelled even better.

"Now, Jasper-" The woman began, however, I snarled in response as I realized that I wanted whatever smelled so good and took off in that direction. Bursting out into the hallway, I saw three prone figures on the ground. The smell was coming from two of the figures.

I also saw another figure crouching down next to the prone shapes on the ground. The crouching shape was leaning down and almost had its mouth fixed on one of the prone figures on the ground's neck. The crouching thing was making growling noises of severe satisfaction.

I smelled this other creature that was attacking the things on the ground. This other creature looked familiar, but I didn't recognize the smell. I looked closely at the growling creature that was clearly enjoying itself.

The creature had hair the color of mahogany, shining in the dim candlelight, however the eyes were a deep blood red. Upon hearing me approach, the other creature turned its head to me slowly, its mouth still stuck to the unmoving figure's throat.

As the red eyed creature locked its eyes with mine, a wave of shock and familiarity hit me, yet at the same time I felt the desire to kill, coming stronger than any emotion I had ever felt in my life.

I wanted those two unmoving figures on the ground! They smelled good.

In my eyes, that other creature that was holding the prone figure and holding its mouth to the figure's neck was in the way of me experiencing what pleasures I could get from attacking the things on the ground.

I let out a brutal roar and lunged at the figure that I came to believe in my monstrous mind was a girl, a female and took a swipe at her with my fist. She moved fast, dodging out of the way just in time as my fist instead destroyed the wooden floor beneath us.

I snarled again in dismay as the whole floor seemed to gape open now from the blow and my enemy was now holding both of the preys in her arms as she jumped to the side, keeping the two preys to herself greedily.

I hissed hatefully, swooping upwards at the girl, she only jumped again, this time landing on the stairs, still holding her preys, her mouth only parting from the necks of the figures to snarl back at me.

I was about to attack when we both heard another party snarl.

"Enough!" Came the demanding yet feminine command, "You'll have all the blood you want in my coven. Now is not the time to be fighting over scraps. Your parents' corpses will not suffice for nourishment for you. Come, we must hunt."

The beautiful female that I had seen earlier came into view and growled at the both of us.

However, at the time, given that we were newborns, the very idea of "obeying" someone was completely foreign to both of us. We just stood where we were and growled back. Unfortunately for us, we didn't correctly estimate how intimidating this other creature was. The fact that she, I assume now was centuries older than us did not help us.

"I SAID NOW!" the female roared, louder than either of us could manage and we both shook from the sound. She made us look weak in comparison. The female creature that had been feeding on our parents dropped the prey, unsettled clearly.

The woman smirked at this. "Good job, Bella. Now Jasper, follow your sister and me out the door, will you?"

We didn't understand what she was talking about, however, the both of us newborns, the both of us inexperienced compared to our present elder, and we saw that we had to comply.

We, as newborns might have been stronger than our elder Maria because we had just become vampires, however, we didn't know what was going on and we needed a guide to help us through this world.

The female that had been feeding on the prey who I now know well enough was the newborn Bella, my sister, and I myself flitted to where the beautiful female was and slowly followed her out the door as she gestured to us with a wicked smile to do as she said.

We of course didn't know it at the time, but by the two of us following her, we had just surrendered ourselves to the hell that was the Southern Vampire Wars.

**Okay, this is only my second fic so hopefully it won't be too bad. And don't worry about the fact that it was in Jasper's point of view. **

**There will be AlicexBella, I assure you, just have patience please. **

**Oh and remember, reviews are treasured deeply. Review please, I'll beg even if need be. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**As you've seen, Jasper and Bella are siblings and they're in Maria's grasp. Don't worry, Alice will come along soon.**

**There won't be as much of the usual "Edward being an obstacle" in this one, more that Maria is a danger as is her army. Alice will come up in at least the first chapter after the next one I upload.**

**The Cullens will be a bit far off since Jasper and Bella are the main focus. **

**Oh yeah, and Peter and Charlotte are going to make an appearence soon as well. **

**Also, due to someone's suggestion, Maria's interests are going to shift soon. **

**And remember: review**


End file.
